


Patch Me Up, That's Good Enough

by KateLouisaRose



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLouisaRose/pseuds/KateLouisaRose
Summary: "What you get?" Matt says from the couch."I got an industrial amount of gauze and enough beer for you to actually let me use it, lie back, dumbass."Ongoing snippets of Matt's second life as a vigilante and Foggy's second life as a nurse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I like to imagine how Season 2 would have ended if Matt wasn't such a self-depricating ass and Foggy wasn't an idiot who can't see a good thing when it's right in front of his eyes GOD DAMN.

Matt's not indoors five minutes when his phone rings.

"Hi Foggy." He says, a little strained. He's got his fingers pressed against his abdomen where he's folded down the bloody edge of the suit, and he's sweating heavily with the pain that's throbbing under his fingers as he moves towards the couch.

"Hey Matty, is your power out?"

Matt sighs as he sits down and takes the phone away from his ear. If his lights were on he would listen for the hum of the electrics, but everything is turned off.

"Not sure, hang on." He says, grunting as he leans over and grabs for the remote, pointing it at the TV in the corner of the room. "Nope," he says."All off."

He didn't even have a TV until he and Foggy became... well, more. Now he likes coming home to Foggy sprawled on the couch, so much so that the days when he climbs through the window and doesn't find Foggy in his apartment eating his way through his cupboards, Matt feels half-empty. It's like missing a comforting piece of furniture, or your favourite pair of slippers.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, I was loving that radio silence right then. You busy?"

"No."

"I mean, busy-busy. Capital B-busy."

"No, I just got in. Come right over."

There's a small pause and Matt can tell that Foggy is thinking of something smart to say. Matt takes his hand away from the bullet hole and feels the blood trickle out of the wound slowly. He puts his hand back.

"This a booty-call, Murdock?"

Matt smiles to himself. "Perhaps, tonight, it's a pizza-and-beer-call?"

"You had me at pizza. I'll handle the beer and you order me a large pepperoni."

"I'm on it." Matt says, pausing to pull his other glove off with his teeth, phone trapped against his shoulder. "Also," he says, when he's spat the glove onto the floor. "Maybe a pizza, beer and gauze night too?"

Foggy sighs. "On that too.  Keep applying pressure, Nurse Nelson is on the way."

"Thanks," Matt grunts. He's starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Oh, and Matty?"

"Yeah?"

"This booty is all yours, bud."

Matt laughs into the phone."Thanks, Fog."

* * *

Foggy turns up half an hour later with a six pack of cheap beer and a twelve pack of hospital issue gauze and sterile dressings.

"What you get?" Matt says from the couch, now dressed in his comfy sweatpants and hoodie. He lifts himself up and shifts back until there's enough space for Foggy.

"I got an industrial amount of gauze and enough beer for you to actually let me use it, lie back, dumbass."

Foggy dumps his bag down on the floor and drops onto the couch. Matt flinches as Foggy lifts his shirt up, blood sticking to the scrap of gauze Matt had found lying around while he waited for Foggy to arrive. Foggy sighs softly. He pulls Matt's shirt back down and stands up, planting a kiss on the corner of Matt's mouth before heading to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Matt asks.

"To get you something stronger." Foggy tells him. "Do you have any candles? I can't imagine this being any better for you if I'm doing it in the dark."

"Corner cupboard."

Matt hears him rummaging around and then Foggy returns with a bottle of bourbon and a handful of tea lights that he distributes around the room, lighting them as he goes. He hands Matt the bottle and sits back down, pulling Matt's legs into his lap.

"I feel like a Victorian nurse." Foggy says after a long stretch of silence as he patches up Matt by candlelight. The bullet is sitting in a saucer on the table, crumpled and wet with his blood. Matt hisses through his teeth and takes another swig of the bottle as Foggy tugs the needle a little too hard.

"We need to get you an apron and one of those hats." Matt says conversationally as Foggy closes the bullet hole in his side. "Where did you get all this gauze from anyway?"

"I swung by the hospital, Claire managed to smuggle me some out." Foggy tells him. "I stopped going to the pharmacy on the corner, I think they're starting to wonder if I'm in some weird underground fight club with the amount of medical supplies I've been buying."

Matt smiles and shuts his eyes again when the pain intensifies as Foggy ties off the last stitch. He feels Foggy clean the wound a second time and apply the dressing.

"You going to tell me how you did this, then?" Foggy asks when he's got his back to Matt, searching for the medical tape. Matt bites the inside of his lip and sets the bottle down on the floor.

"Crazy story," he says. "So there I was, your average blind guy, taking a stroll through the neighbourhood, when I took a wrong turn - on account of the blindness, you understand." He can feel Foggy smiling.

"Naturally."

"So as I take this wrong turn, a couple of bad guys confront me, and, what do you know, I've wandered into a covert drug operation right in the middle of Hell's Kitchen!"

Foggy gasps like an affronted housewife. "Drug smugglers, in _my_ Hell's Kitchen?!"

"I was as shocked as you were." Matt says, grinning. The pain is almost forgotten now as he shifts to allow Foggy to wind a bandage around his middle. "Well, these gentlemen both realised this was a complete misunderstanding, a simple case of mistaken identity. They were quite nice about it, and fired a friendly warning shot into my side."

Foggy snorts a laugh through his nose. "How neighbourly."

"Well, I thought so." Matt agrees with a laugh. They lapse into silence again as Foggy secures the bandage. Matt catches his hand before he can pull away again, and tugs Foggy towards him, bumping his nose into Foggy's cheek and finding his mouth.

"Thanks," he says gently when they part, nudging Foggy's forehead with his own.

"You're welcome." Foggy says back softly. "Now, let's get drunk and fool around in the dark like the Victorian reprobates we are."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You need to come see this."

It isn't the kind of call Foggy usually gets from Claire at 3am. Usually, it's a text which says 'you need to stock up on ace bandages', or 'our mutual friend has got himself into some serious shit again'. He swings his legs out of bed and sits on the corner of the mattress rubbing his face with his free hand.

"Are you at your place?" He asks.

"Yeah, and believe me, I wish we weren't. I am so sick of getting bloodstains out of my couch."

"Sorry." Foggy hears Matt say in the background.

"I'm putting your boyfriend on the phone." Claire says tiredly. There is some shuffling in the background.

"Hey Fog, you'll never believe this: I was walking along the street - a regular blind citizen of Hell's Kitchen - when all of a sudden six men appeared, beat me up, broke three of my fingers and cracked a rib, dressed me in some ridiculous devil costume and left me in a dumpster." Matt says seriously.

Foggy tries to pretend that the joke hasn't made him smile like an idiot. "Will wonders never cease?"

Matt starts to giggle and Foggy hears Claire snatch the phone back. "He's on a lot of painkillers."

"You don't say."

"I need you to come get him. I'm a fairly strong person, but I'm not 'lift a beefed-up delirious vigilante into the back of a taxi' strong."

"You got it. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Foggy hangs up the phone and takes his usual moment to consider his life and his choices before staggering around the room grabbing discarded clothes.

* * *

"Foggy!" Matt calls when Foggy walks in the door.

"He's been saying that since you got out of the taxi." Claire says tiredly.

"At least the super senses are still intact."

He crouches down next to the heap of clothes on the floor and pokes it in the shoulder. "Matty, time to go, bud."

Matt smiles widely at him, his gaze directed over Foggy's left shoulder. "I love you, Fog." He says sleepily. Foggy pauses to glance at Claire, who pretends not to be looking at either of them.

"Yeah, love you too. Let's get you home."

Foggy drags a floppy Matt into the back of a taxi, hiding the suit in a carrier bag in his lap on the ride back. Matt rests his head on Foggy's shoulder and closes his eyes, soft and pliable against his side.

* * *

When they get in, Foggy tucks Matt into bed and turns out the light, not that it would have made a difference to Matt anyway. He's about to grab a pillow to sleep on the couch, but Matt's slightly-less-drugged voice calls to him from his bedroom.

"What's up, Matty?"

"Can you... do you mind sleeping in here?" Matt says from under the covers. He sounds smaller, somehow. More vulnerable.

"Sure thing." Foggy says, stripping down to his underwear and t-shirt and getting into bed with Matt. He lets Matt arrange their bodies until he's comfortable, pulling Foggy's arm so that it rests around his middle. Foggy has noticed that Matt really likes being the little spoon.

"You OK, bud?"

Matt nods against his chest. "I just... I can't relax, when I sleep alone."

Foggy smiles. Matt's bandaged hand comes to rest on top of Foggy's against his side. "Thanks." He murmurs. Foggy closes his eyes, squeezing Matt's few remaining fingers. 

"Night, Matt."

* * *

Foggy wakes up before Matt, which would be unusual, but given the beating his boyfriend's just sustained it isn't as noteworthy as it should be. He wriggles out of Matt's arms and pads towards the shower, shedding his shirt and boxers as he waits for the water to warm.

Foggy examines the contents of Matt's bathroom cupboard, checking that he has enough aspirin to last him for a while. Matt keeps most of his medical things in the kitchen, which Foggy had always found weird. It wasn't until he witnessed Matt stumble through the window at 2am and throw himself towards the nearest cupboard, that he realised the medical supplies were simply there because the kitchen was closer to the window than the bathroom.

He tests the temperature (Matt's building has unreliable heating), and steps into the shower, closing his eyes against the warm spray. Foggy wonders what people did before showers were invented. He likes  a good bath, but is a firm believer that a nice long shower is the cure for 99% of his problems.

Foggy's so entranced by the water pressure that he doesn't hear the bathroom door open. Bed-warm hands are suddenly wrapping around his middle, the bandages getting soaked in moments.

"Starting the day without me?" Matt murmurs in his ear, his one good hand sliding down Foggy's wet stomach.

"Hmm." Foggy replies as Matt strokes his palm slowly along his cock. "Wouldn't dream of it." He sighs. "Not that I'm not enjoying this," Foggy says as he turns around in Matt's arms, "but I am slightly concerned about those bandages."

He can see Matt properly now, and despite the bruising around his eye and the cut on his cheek, Matt is as handsome as ever. Foggy's heart does a little flip when he looks at him. He's come to expect it, and part of him is still surprised that Matt's stupid dorky face has this effect on him after the many years they've known each other.

"Who says I need my hands?" Matt replies, and the way that his mouth twitches fills Foggy with warm expectation.

"Lines like that should really not have this effect on me." Foggy says, more to himself than anything, as Matt sinks to his knees under the warm rush of water.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Matt quips.

"Stop being a smart ass." Foggy grumbles. He can feel Matt's smile against his inner thigh as Matt presses wet kisses along the soft skin of his shaft. Foggy shivers and he steadies himself on the slippery wall, already hardening under Matt's tongue as he licks carefully over the head of his cock.

"Matty," Foggy breathes, his fingers carding slowly through Matt's wet hair, nails scraping against his scalp. Matt takes him in his mouth, head bobbing once before pulling off again to drag his lips over the sensitive skin. Foggy shudders, tightening his hold on Matt's hair. Matt grunts, but it's the kind of grunt that says 'keep going'. Foggy tugs on his hair sharply and Matt sucks and takes Foggy all the way into his mouth, grazing his teeth along the shaft just a little. Foggy lets out a low moan and his hips kick forward of their own accord. Matt just opens his throat and makes a noise that sends vibrations straight through Foggy's cock.

"You really are the devil." Foggy manages, watching Matt's head move through half lidded eyes, the water washing over them both. Matt lifts his eyes in Foggy's direction, his dark eyelashes stuck together with the water and his hair wet and floppy against his forehead. The bruising is more pronounced now, but so is the rich brown of Matt's eyes, and the fine lines around them that appear when he smiles.

"Come here." Foggy says gently. Matt slides his cock out of his mouth and stands, one hand on Foggy's side to steady himself. Matt's cock is flushed dark pink and hard against his stomach. Foggy pulls Matt into him, and Matt gasps softly at the wet slide of their bodies as Foggy braces himself against the wall and strokes them both with his other hand.

"You're so good at that," Foggy tells him. "So good, Matty." He murmurs as he kisses him, nipping at Matt's reddened lips. Foggy's foot slides on the floor of the shower and he falls into Matt a little, catching himself and swallowing Matt's groan as their cocks rub between them.

"Tell me what you want to do to me, Foggy." Matt says, teeth scraping Foggy's collarbone as he rests his head on his shoulder, bucking his hips into Foggy's hand.

"I want to fuck you up against this wall," Foggy replies hotly, "but health and safety prevents it."

Matt gives a startled bark of laughter that quickly dissolves into another moan as Foggy jerks him faster. Matt's bandaged hand clutches at Foggy's shoulder and Matt hisses in combined pain and pleasure as he comes into Foggy's hand, twitching against his palm. Foggy then wraps his hand around his own cock and jerks himself quickly, Matt's come still covering his fingers.

He slumps into Matt's shoulder and they kiss until they are cold and shivering out of the spray of the water. Foggy finds the energy to grab a towel from the rack and wrap it around Matt, settling for the hand towel to dry off his hair.

"I'll help you take off those wet bandages." Foggy tells him, his words muffled against Matt's mouth. "Claire would be furious."

Matt grins, wrapping the towel around his waist as he steps out of the shower.

"Worth it." He says.


End file.
